The Angel's Guide to Creating the Righteous Man
by Kirabaros
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly it takes to be the Righteous Man? Find out as Cas gives the rundown on what it takes to be a righteous man.
1. Introduction

******A/N: **For all you folks out there who ever wondered what the standards were that make the Righteous Man, Castiel, the Angel of Thursday has all the answers. A must have if you ever need to create the one that will save the world from the Apocalypse.

A special thanks to WickedLittleLies for organizing the anecdotes of the Righteous Man.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel's Guide to Creating the Righteous Man<strong>

The stage was empty save for the podium and the microphone that had been set up. The auditorium was packed to standing room only. Many were interested in the topic of discussion and they wanted to know if the rumors were true. The room fell quiet from all the shuffling while the announcer came up to the podium to introduce the speaker.

"I don't understand the function of this," Castiel grumbled as he peered from behind the curtain.

"It's called a presentation Castiel. You get up and talk about the topic that you are the expert in," Balthazar replied as he lounged against the scaffolding nearby. His relaxed manner was guaranteed to annoy people just because he looked calm and relaxed. "Besides they were interested in the angel who knows the righteous man."

Castiel turned away from the crowd and looked at his companion, "Dean Winchester is not the kind of man to be paraded around for entertainment. He was most… disturbed at the prophet Chuck and his writing the Gospel of Winchester."

"Interesting you say that since he seems to enjoy creating entertainment at other people's expense," Balthazar replied. He then got a mischievous look on his face, "I seem to recall that he enjoyed taking you to that nice little place… What was it?"

Castiel frowned slightly but maintained his stoic look while he remembered that night. He also recalled another night in which Dean deemed it necessary to educate him in regards to certain metaphors. The things he did for him. He muttered, "A den of iniquity."

"Right," Balthazar replied, enjoying the frown that meant that Castiel was remembering something he rather would not. "So you see Cas, it's nothing to get your wings all bent out of shape. Besides it's not like he's ever going to find out."

"He usually does."

Balthazar grinned big. He stood up from leaning against the wall and replied, "See you do know the righteous man better than any one of us and you actually rebelled. They want to know all that. It's what humans call a life interest story."

"I do not understand that term," Castiel replied.

"Ah Cas you need to get out more. You've spent way too much time in the garrison with Uriel and his nonexistent sense of humor."

_He is known as the Angel of Thursday and the one to have single handedly snatch the Righteous Man from the grasp of Hell. He is Castiel._

Castiel stared at the announcer who was beckoning him to come out. He turned towards Balthazar and said, "I did not single handedly…"

"Who cares? Go out there."

"I was a fool to agree to this."

"Just follow the cards that I set up there and I'll take care of the rest." Balthazar then took Castiel by the shoulders and pushed him out onto the stage. He grinned as he watched the Angel of Thursday start to look like he was going to puke but it was mingled with an expression of annoyance… if that was annoyance… as he was escorted to the podium.

The clapping of the audience was deafening and some hadn't learned the meaning of control when it came to their powers. It sounded as if the entire heavenly host had gotten together to play tackle football, angel style. Castiel looked out over the crowd and wondered why he agreed to do this. He then remembered a pair of tawny eyes looking at him and he placed a hand to his forehead. He then started, "I don't understand the function of this… but I will answer questions even though I don't understand why abominations such as you are interested."

_Nice going._ Balthazar shook his head at Castiel.

Castiel looked at the crowd who was quiet as they absorbed every single word. Some had notepads in their hands. He cleared his throat and continued, "I know that you have heard much about the Righteous Man and…"

"Is it true that you pulled him from Hell?"

Castiel was startled by the question. He had no idea that Nephilim were so inquisitive. He decided that it must be their human nature. Why did they need to appeal to their good graces? _Because she asked you to since they were interested in the Righteous Man and his involvement._ Castiel let the thought slide as he answered, "We laid siege to Hell when we found that he had been sent to the pit."

"I heard you did it by yourself."

"Yeah. Is that why you rebelled?"

Castiel was getting pummeled with questions. Balthazar thought the angel was going to cave under the pressure. He was going to go help him when someone asked, "Why are you called the Angel of Thursday?"

"You idiot, it's because he was born on a Thursday."

"Actually…" Castiel tried to stop the argument that was starting.

"No it was because he pulled the Righteous Man out of Hell on a Thursday, stupid."

Castiel looked at Balthazar who was clearly amused by the whole thing. Castiel stared out at the crowd. Some of the Nephilim were using their powers to assert their knowledge of what was going on. Others were sitting and wondering when they were going to hear about the Righteous Man. Castiel realized that he had to take some form of being in charge. He did that by allowing his wings to show as well as the power flow. The room became quiet and he had their attention. He said, "I was asked to come here to ask for your assistance and I agreed to tell you about the Righteous Man."

The audience began to sit back down, their attention on the angel. For a while it was quiet, enough to hear crickets. Finally one asked, "What actually makes the Righteous Man?" When it was clear that the question was not interpreted properly, the Nephilim rephrased it, "What are the qualities of the Righteous Man?"

Castiel looked down at the podium and saw the cue cards that Balthazar left up there. There was actually nothing regarding the question just asked. Most of them were questions about him working with Dean and the like. Castiel realized that he was going to have to, as humans say 'wing it.' He glanced over at Balthazar and hoped that what he had in mind would work. "The Righteous Man is the one that…"


	2. Stong in Body and Mind

_No. 1: Strong in Body and Mind_

Castiel stood in front of his listeners and started by reiterating what he had been taught were the qualities of the Righteous Man. He could only hope that his listeners would understand why Dean was these qualities. He said, "There are certain qualities that make up the Righteous Man. The first is that the Righteous Man shall be strong in body and mind."

Behind Castiel, a screen had been lowered. There was no projector but the screen lit up with images drawing on from events that had happened. Castiel didn't turn to look but stared straight forward with a stoic face. No trace of emotion was on it as he heard the sounds from the screen…

~0~0~

Dean was sitting in a comfortable chair. There was music playing, the kind that would be playing in a den of iniquity. He was watching a full busty beauty dressed in a skimpy angel costume. She was dancing and swaying her hips to the music and Dean was just smiling as he took a draft of his beer.

The girl came forward with a coy little smile on her face and ran her hand along his cheek. She toyed with his jacket before turning away. She walked back to her pedestal and said, "I'm ready to guard you."

Dean couldn't help but smile and say, "I'm in heaven."

"How about a little bit of hell?"

Dean turned to see another woman but dressed in a skimpy devil costume. He saw the back and was admiring it as she swayed, not looking at him. Dean kept his eyes on the swaying body as she was joined by the 'angel.' He took a drink of his cold beer and continued to watch his beauties dance to the music.

The little 'devil' continued to sway to the music. She then gave a twirl and raised her leg to rest on the shoulder of the 'angel' to reveal well toned legs. Dean opened his eyes wide when he recognized the 'devil' dancing and showing off her legs. He took a drink of his beer, got up out of the chair and walked out of the room he was in. He said, "Now I'm definitely in hell."

The 'angel' pouted as she put a finger up to her mouth to look cute and innocent and said, "Come back and I'll protect you." All the while the 'devil' was laughing, her tawny eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dean is such a naughty boy... if anyone can guess who the little 'devil' was ^_^


	3. No Fear

_No. 2 No Fear_

Castiel now had the full attention of the audience. He still didn't understand why he was doing this. He knew that if Dean were here, he would be raising, as he called it, holy hell because it was invading his privacy. He would rant on about him and Sam not being the fodder for someone else's entertainment. It was too late now though as the abominations were making strange noises of approval mingled with confusion and downright skepticism. One of them asked, "What about fear? Isn't the Righteous Man supposed to be brave?"

All of their eyes were on him. Castiel watched as the pencils were poised in midair, waiting to hear the next few words out of his mouth. He didn't change his expression even though he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation and Balthazar wasn't helping any. He continued, "The second quality that is necessary is that the Righteous Man shall show no fear."

~0~0~

Dean stood by the trunk of the Impala while Sam was pulling out the necessary hardware to deal with the ghost. When Sam handed him the gun Dean immediately shook his head no stating that it might go off. Sam of course just gave a slight eye roll. Dean picked up the flashlight and held it up with the classic Dean grin, "I'll carry the flashlight."

Both brothers entered the old saw mill looking around for any sign of ghosts. Dean was showing the light around, trying to put on a brave face. He was scared shitless and it was mostly because of the damned ghost fever. Hell he faced worse things than that. He had been to hell. He glanced over at his brother Sam as he searched around.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from a cabinet. Sam motioned that he was going to open it. Dean flashed the light at the door. Sam approached the door and then flung it open. Suddenly the air was filled with screaming, a slight high pitched screaming as Dean's face became wide eyed at the thing he was screaming at. When it subsided, a small meow sounded and it turned out that a cat had been making the racket inside the cabinet.

Sam gave a look at his brother and Dean righted himself giving a sheepish grin. Same led the way into the main part of the building. There they managed to find the drawings that their spirit had drawn and were inspecting them. Dean was looking around and even though he felt scared, he had his brother's back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay show of hands: who honestly thought that I was going to pull this one out of the hat?


	4. Honesty and Integrity

_No. 3 Honesty and Integrity_

Castiel knew that last one wasn't an apt look for Dean showing no fear but he hoped that the audience would get the underlying fact that despite being under the influence of a fear virus, he still was out there doing the job that he had been born to do. Of course someone asked, "How is that not showing fear?"

Castiel took a moment to explain, "The Righteous Man, Dean Winchester was actually under the influence of a ghost virus."

"Oh I get it. Even when plagued by fear, he still does his job. I totally dig that."

Castiel glanced over at Balthazar who was encouraging him to continue. After all there were three more qualities that were considered desirable for the Righteous Man. This next one though was something that Castiel knew would either confuse the Nephilim or just have their illusion of the Righteous man completely shattered.

"What else is there about what makes the Righteous Man?"

"I heard that he is an honest man."

Castiel looked over at his brother and friend and then back at the Nephilim. If he could show his emotions fully he would have a show of relief that Dean was not here. He had the flash of an image of Dean exaggerating his role in some of the things he did. Castiel brushed that aside and continued, "The third quality to look for in the Righteous Man is honesty and integrity…

~0~0~

Dean was standing with his brother Sam and they both flashed their U.S. Marshal badges and Dean started to bluff his way into finding out about the bridge accident. The local cops were looking at him with a curious expression since he was dressed in his jeans, shirt and the leather jacket that was once his father's. Sam was dressed similarly and trying hard to look the part even though he had been away from the family business for some time.

The scene flashed forward to Dean dressed as a priest talking to a boy along with a younger version of Mary Campbell. He was asking questions about the yellow eyed demon Azazel. The boy he was questioning seemed to trust him and even more so when Mary Campbell came into the picture.

The scene moved forward again where Dean was sitting in the Impala with Sam and they were on the phone. "This is Special Agent Van Halen, FBI. Is this Agent Angela Reyes?"

"What do you want?"

"Well we were assigned to the mysterious death cases and we find out that two other agents have already come and gone. You know I could have you arrested for impersonating a federal officer…"

"Speak for yourself. I could have **you **arrested. Now who are you and what do you want?"

The next scene to pop up was when Castiel asked Dean to help him locate Raphael. The angel stood looking at Dean as the hunter fished out an FBI badge and put it in the angel's trench coat pocket. He was saying, "Let me tell you something about humans Cas. When you want something really bad, you lie."

Castiel looked at Dean as the hunter started towards the station. He still didn't get it but he would follow Dean's lead. When Dean pulled out his badge, he did unaware that it was upside down until Dean reached over and flipped it right side up.

The last scene to pop up was one that Castiel was sure that was on Dean's top ten list of private conversations and memories. It had him wonder where Balthazar had conjured these up from. It was the conversation that Dean had with the witch Haley while they were captured in the lair of another witch.

Dean was talking to Haley about the deal he had made. It was the part on his choice to work with someone who wasn't completely human. Haley was saying, "And what about your friend? You work with her but she's not human. I'm half witch but I might as well be all witch. Really who is to judge?"

Suddenly Dean gave a chuckle. He replied, "You know Angie said something similar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have honesty and integrity for Dean folks. Now tell me how Dean is full honesty and integrity?


End file.
